mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Testing Testing 1, 2, 3/Gallery
Prologue Twilight reading a book S4E21.png|Twilight doing the usual. Twilight Sparkle reading on doorstep S4E21.png|Ever so calmly. Rainbow flying through S4E21.png|So is Rainbow Dash. Twilight "No!" S4E21.png|Hard luck, Twilight. Twilight calling Rainbow's name S4E21.png|''A nuisance much, Rainbow?'' Twilight grunts S4E21.png|Ugh! Twilight levitating crumpled papers and book S4E21.png|Littering. Twilight closes book S04E21.png|*Sigh* Twilight Sparkle angry at Rainbow Dash for flying S4E21.png|That Rainbow! Twilight Sparkle gets an idea S4E21.png|Hmmm. Twilight Sparkle flying up to Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle grinning S4E21.png|"Boy, will she be surprised!" Rainbow Dash surprising Twilight S4E21.png|"Surprise!" Twilight "Wha?" S04E21.png|"Wha?" Twilight Sparkle "How did you..." S04E21.png|"How did you..." Confused Twilight in the air S4E21.png|What how did you do that? Rainbow lying down on the cloud S4E21.png|First time we see Twilight walking on clouds without the aid of magic. Twilight confused S4E21.png|Twilight's confused. Rainbow opens one eye S4E21.png Rainbow "from a mile away" S4E21.png Twilight "Well, if you heard me muttering" S4E21.png Rainbow "the Wonderbolts history test" S4E21.png|I believe I can fall from a cloud and fly! Twilight sees Rainbow fall from the cloud S4E21.png|Where'd she go? Twilight not amused S4E21.png Twilight flying down to Rainbow S4E21.png|Rainbow seems very calm when she's falling without flying. Rainbow smiling while flying S4E21.png|You worry too much Twilight. Twilight "you'll have the opportunity to live your dream" S4E21.png Twilight "as a Wonderbolt!" S4E21.png Twilight "the most important test of your life!" S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle shouting at Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Rainbow "not everypony gets all freaked out about tests" S4E21.png|"Twilight, not everypony gets all freaked out about tests like you." Twilight Sparkle "I do not get all freaked out about tests!" S4E21.png|"I do not get all freaked out about tests!" Rainbow "seriously?" S4E21.png|"Uh, seriously?" Rainbow "you sing whole freakout arias" S4E21.png|"Your freakouts are so epic, you sing whole freakout arias about freaking out." Twilight seen upside down from Rainbow's POV S4E21.png|Hello! Does alicorn magic give you the power to walk on the ceiling? Rainbow smiling S4E21.png Twilight "that doesn't mean you shouldn't be studying for yours!" S4E21.png Twilight has an idea S4E21.png Twilight grin S4E21.png Rainbow facehoof S4E21.png|*Facehoof* Twilight, not every pony is so eggheady. Rainbow pointing her hoof S4E21.png Twilight excited S4E21.png Twilight holds Rainbow's hoof S4E21.png Twilight and Rainbow in the library S4E21.png|Looks like Rainbow's gonna get some Twilight Time... Rainbow not excited S4E21.png|...whether she likes it or not. (And clearly, she doesn't.) Twilight Sparkle's suggestion: Highlighting, lectures, and flash cards Rainbow wearing sunglasses S4E21.png|I don't need no education. Deal with it. Rainbow surprised S4E21.png|I wasn't sleeping!! I mean, hello, Twilight. Rainbow looking at the book S4E21.png|Oh...right... Twilight "This is the most complete" S4E21.png|Twilight Sparkle: Always happy to preach and lecture. Rainbow "And ginormous!" S4E21.png|What is this giant thing? Rainbow pointing at the book S4E21.png|This...is a book, right? Right? Rainbow pointing at her head S4E21.png|You know, this is too small to cram it all in there. Twilight "With my handy-dandy" S4E21.png Twilight levitating a checklist S4E21.png|"With my handy-dandy notebook study checklist!" Rainbow with ear down S4E21.png Twilight "reading and highlighting" S4E21.png Highlighter transition S4E21.png|Cheesy transition count: 1 Twilight talks about reading and highlighting S4E21.png|"Reading and highlighting is the foundation of any good study method." Twilight "on what's really important" S4E21.png|"It allows the student to hone in and boil down on what's really important,..." Twilight opens her left wing S4E21.png|"...separating the good..." Twilight opens her right wing S4E21.png|"...from the bad,..." Rainbow highlighting the book S4E21.png Twilight levitating book S4E21.png Book shines brightly on Twilight S4E21.png|Wow! Shiny book! Twilight reads the highlighted book S4E21.png Rainbow not happy S4E21.png A drawing of Rainbow on the book S4E21.png Drawing of Twilight on the book S4E21.png|Twilight's in the centerfold. Twilight pointing at a drawing of her S4E21.png|"Hey, I am not that tall!" Rainbow giggle S4E21.png|Sorry, I just wanted you to think it was funny. Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Twilight is not amused. Transition showing a pencil drawing a cross S4E21.png|Cheesy transition count: 2 Twilight "Okay, Rainbow" S4E21.png Twilight "is not your style of studying" S4E21.png Rainbow listening S4E21.png Twilight with a blackboard S4E21.png Rainbow raises hoof S4E21.png Rainbow raising her hoof S4E21.png|Ms. Sparkle, I have a question. Twilight pointing her hoof S4E21.png|"Yes, Rainbow?" Rainbow with her snacks S4E21.png|"Is it snack time?" Twilight shaking her head S4E21.png|"No." Rainbow with soccer ball S4E21.png|"Recess?" Twilight says no S4E21.png|"No." Rainbow suggests watching a movie on the Wonderbolts' history S4E21.png|"Can't we just watch the 'History of the Wonderbolts' movie?!" Twilight say no S4E21.png|"No!" Twilight "Now" S4E21.png Rainbow sitting on a stool S4E21.png Rainbow watching S4E21.png Twilight levitating a chalk S4E21.png Rainbow bored S4E21.png Twilight drawing line between drawings of Celestia and Luna S4E21.png|"Prior to the great Celestia/Luna rift, there was no need for the Earth, Unicorn, Pegasi." Twilight "or E.U.P. Guard" S4E21.png|"Or E.U.P., Guard." Rainbow about to almost fall S4E21.png|Whoop! Rainbow moving stool S4E21.png|Rainbow Rocks. Twilight writing on the chalkboard S4E21.png Rainbow looking down S4E21.png Rainbow moving stool again S4E21.png Rainbow grin S4E21.png|Oh goody! A way to ignore my teacher! Rainbow moving stool while Twilight is teaching S4E21.png Owlowiscious joins in on the fun S4E21.png|Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. Spike joins in on the fun S4E21.png|"Headed by General Firefly..." Spike, Rainbow and Owlowiscious playing around S4E21.png|This is glorious. Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike playing around S4E21.png|Pinkie Pie would be proud of such clowning. Twilight levitating multiple chalks S4E21.png Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike still playing around S4E21.png|"Everypony was so filled with amazement and wonder..." How could Twilight not hear this? Twilight "General Firefly dubbed them" S4E21.png|"...that General Firefly dubbed them..." Twilight conjure up the Wonderbolts symbol S4E21.png|"The Wonderbolts." Wonder how much magic it took to do that? Twilight sees what's happening S4E21.png|What the...! Twilight sees Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike playing around S4E21.png|Hey, guys! You've been caught! Owlowiscious and Spike notices Twilight looking at them S4E21.png Owlowiscious and Spike sprints away S4E21.png|You're on your own, Dash. Rainbow hears Twilight S4E21.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight "can you repeat any of my lesson?" S4E21.png|"Can you repeat any of my lesson?!" Rainbow moving stool back and forth S4E21.png Stool being teleported away from Rainbow S4E21.png|Wha--? Twilight levitates stool S4E21.png|No more stool for you! Twilight walking to her seat S4E21.png Twilight hears a horn honking S4E21.png|Honk! Twilight levitating horn S4E21.png|Would've been funnier if it was a whoopee cushion. Rainbow laughing S4E21.png|Rainbow the class clown. Rainbow wants Owlowiscious and Spike to give her a high-hoof S4E21.png|"Gimme a high-hoof!" Rainbow doesn't mind S4E21.png|"Eh, whatever." Flash cards transition S4E21.png|Cheesy transition count: 3 Twilight walking out of library S4E21.png Twilight with her checklist S4E21.png Twilight sees that Rainbow is nowhere to be found S4E21.png|Wait, where's... Twilight shouts Rainbow's name S4E21.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow sits on the library signboard S4E21.png Rainbow "Here!" S4E21.png|"Here!" Twilight "to my favorite style of learning" S4E21.png|"Let's move on to my favorite style of learning..." Twilight levitates flash cards S4E21.png|"Flash cards!" Rainbow sitting on a post sign S04E18.jpg Rainbow "does that mean I'll learn" S4E21.png|"Oh, does that mean I'll learn..." (zip!) Rainbow "in a flash?" S4E21.png|"...in a flash?" Twilight "One can only hope" S4E21.png|"One can only hope." Twilight inhales S4E21.png Twilight looking at flash card S4E21.png Flash card showing Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight surprised S4E21.png|Wah! Twilight "Did you see what happened?" S4E21.png Rainbow "I was... riveted by your captivating cards!" S4E21.png Twilight suspicious S4E21.png|Twilight suspicious Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight "she honored them with" S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle "Gotcha!" S4E21.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow "Got what?" S4E21.png|"Got what?" Twilight levitating a flash card showing the Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png Twilight shocked S4E21.png|Watch out! Twilight levitating spit wad S4E21.png|So how was Dashie able to make that spit wad with such big hooves? Twilight levitates the straw out of Rainbow's mouth S4E21.png Rainbow "With a spit wad?" S4E21.png Twilight bends the straw S4E21.png Rainbow hides behind signboard S4E21.png Twilight "if you can horse around" S4E21.png|"Well, if you can horse around like this, then you clearly must be ready for the test." Rainbow "Clearly" S4E21.png|"Clearly." Twilight "I guess you're also ready for a" S4E21.png|"I guess you're also ready for a..." Twilight "Pop quiz!" S4E21.png|"...pop quiz!" Rainbow "Bring it!" S4E21.png|"Bring it!" Twilight and Rainbow teleported into the library S4E21.png|So now Twilight can teleport and fly at the same time. Twilight "E.U.P. stand for" S4E21.png|"The initials E.U.P. stand for what?" Rainbow "Ernie's undercooked pancakes" S4E21.png|"Ernie's undercooked pancakes." Twilight "The original aerial team performed for" S4E21.png|"The original aerial team performed for...?" Rainbow "Celestia's cereal celebration" S4E21.png|"Celestia's cereal celebration." Twilight "by this famous Pegasus" S4E21.png|"The Wonderbolts were given their name by this famous Pegasus." Twilight "Who is she?" S4E21.png|"Who is she?" Twilight "Please don't say Colonel Waffle" S4E21.png|""Please don't say Colonel Waffle." Rainbow "General Blazing Donut Glaze!" S4E21.png|"Hello? General Blazing Donut Glaze!" Twilight speechless S4E21.png|"So, did I ace it or what?" Twilight facehoof S4E21.png|D'oh! Twilight "Or what" S4E21.png|"Or what!" Twilight "You didn't get one answer correct" S4E21.png|"You didn't get one answer correct!" Rainbow "but how?" S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle "I've never heard answers so wrong!" S4E21.png|"I've never heard answers so wrong!" Twilight "And so breakfast-related!" S4E21.png|"And so breakfast-related!" Rainbow's stomach growls S4E21.png|She's so rumbly in her tumbly. Twilight "If you had taken the official test today" S4E21.png Rainbow "My dreams of being in the Wonderbolts Reserve" S4E21.png Rainbow scared S4E21.png|''Now'' she gets the seriousness of the situation! Rainbow "What am I gonna do?" S4E21.png|"What am I gonna do?" Rainbow "I don't know any of this history!" S4E21.png Rainbow "I'm gonna fail!" S4E21.png|"I'm gonna fail!" Rainbow worried S4E21.png Bickering Rainbow really worried S4E21.png|Well there is something to worry about after all. Rainbow "And it's all your fault!" S4E21.png|"And it's all your fault!" Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E21.png|"My fault?! I'm the one helping you!" Rainbow "aren't all they're cracked up to be" S4E21.png|"Maybe your famous study methods aren't all they're cracked up to be..." Rainbow "eh, teacher?" S4E21.png|"...eh, teacher?!" Twilight "and passed!" S4E21.png|"Excuse me, I've used them to study for many a test and passed!" Rainbow "Yeah, right" S4E21.png|"Yeah, right!" Twilight "the premiere Wonderbolts choreographer?" S4E21.png|"Do you know the name of the premiere Wonderbolts choreographer?" Rainbow tries to think S4E21.png|"Um, well—" Twilight says Commander Easyglider's name S4E21.png|"Commander Easyglider!" Twilight "Do you know how many Pegasi?" S4E21.png|"Do you know how many Pegasi flew in the original squad?" Twilight "Seven!" S4E21.png|"Seven!" Twilight "Do you know Princess Celestia's favorite flight pattern?" S4E21.png|"Do you know Princess Celestia's favorite flight pattern?!" Twilight "The Icaranian Sun Salutation!" S4E21.png|"The Icaranian Sun Salutation!" Twilight Sparkle "I could pass the test" S4E21.png|"See? I'' could pass the test." Rainbow "Fine!" S4E21.png|"Fine! Rub it in, why don't ya?" Rainbow "why I have to take this lousy test" S4E21.png|"Besides, I don't see why I have to take this lousy test anyway." Fluttershy sees Rainbow and Twilight S4E21.png|"I've proven I'm one of the best flyers around." Twilight "and being able to properly represent them" S4E21.png|"Knowing their origin and being able to properly represent them for all of Equestria is just as important." Fluttershy walks to Twilight and Rainbow S4E21.png|What's going on? Rainbow "to bring us flyers down" S4E21.png|"Yeah, right. Some history buff like you must have made that up to bring us flyers down." Twilight "Knowing history actually is beneficial" S4E21.png|"Knowing history actually ''is beneficial, Rainbow." Rainbow blowing raspberry S4E21.png|"Pbbbt!" Rainbow "Beneficial for eggheads!" S4E21.png|"Beneficial for eggheads!" (That's Princess Egghead to you!) Fluttershy trying to get the attention of Twilight and RD S4E21.png|"Girls." Twilight "Maybe I should become a Wonderbolt" S4E21.png|"Well, this egghead knows history and can fly. Maybe I'' should become a Wonderbolt." Rainbow "doesn't mean you can fly!" S4E21.png|"Just because you have wings doesn't mean you can fly!" Fluttershy tries to get the attention of Twilight and RD for 2nd time S4E21.png|"Girls?" Twilight pout S4E21.png|"You're barely able to just get off the ground!" Twilight gasp S4E21.png|You take that back! Rainbow and Twilight angry at each other S4E21.png|That does it! I'm gonna rip your wings off! Fluttershy tells Rainbow and Twilight to "Stop!" S4E21.png|"Girls, stop it!" Fluttershy "is that any way to talk to a friend?" S4E21.png|"Now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" Twilight apologizes S4E21.png|"Sorry." Rainbow apologizes S4E21.png|"Yeah, sorry." Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight fly down S4E21.png Twilight "but none of my study methods work for her" S4E21.png Fluttershy "no offense to your teaching methods" S4E21.png Fluttershy "I may have a way to help Rainbow" S4E21.png Fluttershy's suggestion: Stage play Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy watching the play S4E21.png|A crude stage set-up, huh? Rainbow "who's that?" S4E21.png Fluttershy "Celestia and Luna" S4E21.png Angel and Opal as Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle confused S4E21.png|I don't get it. Opal trying to attack Angel S4E21.png Angel "defeats" Opal S4E21.png Owlowiscious carrying Opal S4E21.png Opal lying on the "moon" S4E21.png Winona and Tank together S4E21.png Spike pushing Gummy S4E21.png|Gummy seems to have stage fright. Spike runs back S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png Rainbow "now what?" S4E21.png Fluttershy explain what races Tank, Winona and Gummy play as S4E21.png Twilight explains the E.U.P. to Rainbow S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Rainbow "how are you getting all this?" S4E21.png Angel gets put onto the "sun" S4E21.png Spike as a director S4E21.png|Spike Eastwood? Angel acting as Celestia S4E21.png Spike smiling S4E21.png Tank accidentally hits the sun S4E21.png|Oops! Fluttershy "Oh, no!" S4E21.png Owlowiscious carries Angel S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the "moon" S4E21.png|Hey! Watch it! Spike saves Opal S4E21.png The "moon" falls S4E21.png The "moon" rolling S4E21.png Rainbow "That was aw-" S4E21.png|"That was aw—" Pinkie Pie "Awesome!" S4E21.png|"Awesome!" Pinkie Pie "I give it three woohoo's!" S4E21.png|"I give it three woohoo's!" Pinkie Pie bouncing around S4E21.png|"Woohoo woohoo woohoo!" Pinkie Pie "And an extra woo for good measure!" S4E21.png|"And an extra 'woo' for good measure!" Pinkie Pie "Woo!" S4E21.png|"Woo!" Rainbow "I give it a 'whoa, whoa, what'?" S4E21.png|"Well, I give it a 'whoa, whoa, what?'" Rainbow "I'm totally confused" S4E21.png|"I'm totally confused." Pinkie Pie's suggestion: The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts Rainbow getting pulled S4E21.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Rainbow S4E21.png|"Whoa your woes there, woeful." Pinkie Pie "Some ponies learn through theatrical presentation" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie touches Rainbow's nose S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "other ponies learn through musical intervention" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie about to break into song S4E21.png Pinkie Pie beatboxing S4E21.png|Beatboxing seems redundant since she's already got a good beat backing her up. DJ Pon-3 on the turntable S4E21.png|Vinyl Scratch scratchin' some vinyl. Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png|Well, back in ancient times... (Looks 90's) Pinkie Pie "there were the Wonderbolts of old" S4E21.png|There were the Wonderbolts of old... Pinkie Pie and the Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png| A general named Firefly, amazing and so... Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png|Bold! Pinkie Pie "She brought them all together" S4E21.png|She brought them all together, spreading unity... Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png|In flight! Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png|The Doctor is in...indahouse, dat is. Pinkie Pie skateboarding S4E21.png|Just call her Pony Hawk. Pinkie Pie "and Colonel Purple Dart!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Gave Wonderbolts a bit of steel along with" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Lots of heart!" S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 record scratching S4E21.png|DJ Pon-3 getting into the '80s hip hop groove. Pinkie Pie "Helped the 'bolts fly super high" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "With style and panache!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Commander Easyglider was the" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "the real cream of the crop!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E21.png|Don't Copy That Floppy! Pinkie Pie "Wonderbolts" S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 playing the turntable S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Wonderbolts" 2 S4E21.png Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 S4E21.png|The Dynamic Duo of MC Pinkie and DJ Pon-3. Pinkie with the Wonderbolts insignia in the background S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Unh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "That is my rappin' history" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png|Pretty fly for a Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie "So, d'you get it?" S4E21.png Rainbow "Yes, Pinkie Pie!" S4E21.png Rainbow imitating rap-style sounds S4E21.png|Hearing Dashie try to rap is hilariously cute. Rainbow "General This" S4E21.png Rainbow "Colonel That" S4E21.png Rainbow "something that rhymes with that!" S4E21.png|I've heard better rhymes from a bologna sandwich. Pinkie Pie "That... was pretty terrible" S4E21.png|"That...was pretty terrible." Rainbow "really?" S4E21.png Rainbow running S4E21.png Rarity's suggestion: Uniforms Rainbow stops and notices Rarity S4E21.png Rarity "And I am just the pony to help!" S4E21.png Rainbow "you look ridiculous" S4E21.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow S4E21.png Rainbow "Good luck" S4E21.png|"Good luck." Rainbow and Rarity enter Carousel Boutique S4E21.png Rarity "I am going to take you on" S4E21.png The spotlight shines on Rarity S4E21.png Rarity talking about the uniform she's wearing S4E21.png Rarity feeling itchy S4E21.png Rarity "thanks to the vision of Flair d'Mare" S4E21.png|"Thanks to the vision of Flair d'Mare." Rarity "there were fashion hits... and misses" S4E21.png Bell bottoms S4E21.png Pinkie wearing General Flash's uniform S4E21.png Rainbow "Pinkie, you're real!" S4E21.png|"Pinkie, you're real!" Pinkie Pie "I'm not the real General Flash" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "but I, Pinkie Pie, am really real" S4E21.png Fluttershy dressing as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Rainbow sees Twilight S4E21.png|Miss. Twilight dressing as Commander Easyglider S4E21.png|Could she possibly get any more Twilightlicious? I don't think so. Applejack dressing as Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Rainbow feeling overwhelmed S4E21.png Rarity "Just look at us" S4E21.png|"Just look at us." Twilight "Look at us" S4E21.png|"Look at us." Pinkie Pie "Look at me!" S4E21.png|"LOOK AT ME!!" Rainbow "It's too much for my eyes!" S4E21.png|'"IT'S TOO MUCH FOR MY EYES!!"' Applejack's suggestion: Apples Applejack "This fashion show nonsense" S4E21.png Applejack takes hat off S4E21.png Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Rarity is not amused. Rainbow walking with AJ S4E21.png Applejack "Oh, I got nothing" S4E21.png|"Oh, I got nothing." Rainbow sigh S4E21.png Applejack "I could tell you every little thing" S4E21.png Applejack "as a labor of love" S4E21.png Applejack "How much time you got?" S4E21.png|"How much time you got?" Rainbow "Twelve hours" S4E21.png|"12 hours." AJ "then you are up a creek" S4E21.png|"Oh, then you are up a creek." Pressure and frustration Twilight levitating flash cards in circular motion S4E21.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy with Opal and Angel S4E21.png Rarity "Just look at these costumes!" S4E21.png AJ "Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith" S4E21.png|"Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith in Fillydelphia, when she was just a filly!" Pinkie Pie rapping S4E21.png|Word! Twilight "Pinkie, stop rapping!" S4E21.png|"Pinkie, stop rapping!" Pinkie Pie "they cannot help our good friend Rainbow Dash!" S4E21.png|"Well, I suggest you put down your silly cards of flash, For I know that they cannot help our good friend Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow sees her friends arguing S4E21.png Rarity and Applejack arguing S4E21.png Rainbow frustrated S4E21.png Fluttershy and Pinkie arguing S4E21.png Rainbow has had enough S4E21.png|"Enough!" Rainbow "No rapping" S4E21.png|"No rapping," Rainbow "no cards" S4E21.png|"No cards," Rainbow "no costumes" S4E21.png|"No costumes," Rainbow "no play" S4E21.png|"No play." Spike sad S4E21.png|Aw, poor Spike! He worked all night on that play! Rainbow "and no apples!" S4E21.png|"And no apples"! Rainbow "I am never gonna pass this test" S4E21.png|"I am never gonna pass this test, ever!" Rainbow flies off S4E21.png|"Just forget it!" Talking to Rainbow / Discovering Rainbow's ability Rainbow Dash sulking in the sky S4E21.png Twilight flies after Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm sorry about all that" S4E21.png Twilight "didn't mean to overwhelm you" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash "too dumb to learn anything" S4E21.png Twilight "you are not dumb!" S4E21.png Rainbow putting herself down S4E21.png Twilight "that's totally wrong" S4E21.png|"That's totally wrong." Twilight frustrated S4E21.png Twilight "read more Daring Do books than you" S4E21.png Rainbow "not going to get me into the Wonderbolts" S4E21.png|Whatcha lookin' at, Dashie? Bird's eye view of Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders off to their next crusade. Big McIntosh and Filthy Rich below S4E21.png Twilight "that's not what I meant" S4E21.png|(sigh) Rainbow Dash noticing something S4E21.png|Uh-oh! Rainbow Dash shoving Twilight S4E21.png|Saved your life! Twilight annoyed that Rainbow pushed her S4E21.png Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png|What's that pony doing in the Pinkiecopter? Twilight "almost slammed into that" S4E21.png|Whoa! She really ''did save my life! Rainbow Dash "you didn't even notice" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash "an experienced flyer like me" S4E21.png|You really need to know how to multitask. Twilight "while you fly?" S4E21.png|"While you fly?" Rainbow "was paying attention to you" S4E21.png Twilight surprised by Rainbow's ability S4E21.png Rainbow "flying's not just flying" S4E21.png Sequence rewinding like a VHS S4E21.png|This reference will probably go over the young ones' heads. Do they even remember VCRs? Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with crumbs on their mouths S4E21.png|They look pretty sugar buzzed. Big McIntosh with an apple on his nose S4E21.png Filthy Rich holding bright briefcase S4E21.png|In case the barn comes down a fifth time. Big McIntosh "eeyup!" S4E21.png|"Eeyup!" Twilight in shock S4E21.png Rainbow Dash "no biggie" S4E21.png|"No biggie." Twilight gets an idea S4E21.png Twilight flying away S4E21.png Rainbow "hang out with a loser like me" S4E21.png Rainbow sulking on a rain cloud S4E21.png|She wet the cloud. Twilight flies down S4E21.png Twilight "Thanks for meeting me, everypony" S4E21.png Applejack "What is it, Twilight?" S4E21.png Twilight looking through the telescope S4E21.png Rainbow seen on a thundercloud S4E21.png|Uh, remember what happened last time we saw a pony atop a thundercloud? Rarity "We've tried every kind of studying" S4E21.png Twilight "we haven't tried Rainbow Dash's way" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "I'm intrigued" S4E21.png|"I'm intrigued." Pinkie Pie putting her hat on S4E21.png|Time for Detective Pinkie to do some work! Rainbow's friends whispering to each other S4E21.png Talking to Rainbow - again Rainbow on thundercloud S4E21.png Twilight flies up S4E21.png|Gonna cheer up the Dashie. Twilight "Wanna go for a fly?" S4E21.png Rainbow "Got nothing better to do" S4E21.png Rainbow flying off S4E21.png Rainbow "Didn't we just do this?" S4E21.png Twilight "but like you said" S4E21.png Twilight with a grin S4E21.png Rainbow "you'll become a great flyer in no time" S4E21.png Rainbow "you're good at everything" S4E21.png Twilight not happy S4E21.png|Okay, everypony, get ready! Twilight smiling S4E21.png|Let's do this! Twilight "what's going on?" S4E21.png|"What's going on?" Rainbow "Just getting my dreams crushed" S4E21.png Twilight "read any good books lately?" S4E21.png|"Read any good books lately?" Rainbow "I'd tell you what they were about" S4E21.png Twilight "did you know Pinkie Pie grew up" S4E21.png Rainbow "no other plans for the rest of my life" S4E21.png Twilight "Oh, come on now, Rainbow" S4E21.png Twilight "You can't give up on your dream!" S4E21.png|"You can't give up on your dream!" Rainbow "Seems my dream has given up on me" S4E21.png Twilight flies through the cloud S4E21.png Rainbow "give it up!" S4E21.png|"Give it up!" Twilight with a smile S4E21.png|"She doesn't know my real plan.." Rainbow flying to her home S4E21.png Twilight "what do you remember about that flight?" S4E21.png Rainbow "Except after Luna was banished to the moon" S4E21.png Rainbow "Celestia needed protective forces" S4E21.png Rainbow is surprised S4E21.png|Wait a minute! What did I just say?! Twilight "Yes...?" S4E21.png Rainbow "at the celebration of the first Celestial year of peace" S4E21.png Rainbow "headed by General Firefly" S4E21.png Rainbow "who later named the group the Wonderbolts!" S4E21.png Twilight "Uh-huh...?" S4E21.png Rainbow "Commander Easyglider established flight choreography" S4E21.png|Rainbow successfully summarizing the history of the Wonderbolts! Twilight "Yes!" S4E21.png Rainbow "I know it all!" S4E21.png Rainbow "But how in Equestria did that happen?" S4E21.png Twilight "You learned it!" S4E21.png Rainbow "But how?" S4E21.png|A True friend helps a friend in need~! Twilight Sparkle "I discovered that you catalog everything" S4E21.png Rainbow is confused S4E21.png|Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Twily? Twilight "Don't you see?" S4E21.png VHS rewinding S4E21.png|There's that dated reference again. Rainbow Dash's way: Fly and scan Flutter-Celestia and Rari-Luna S4E21.png|I guess it's true what they say. Pets really do look like their owners. Rarity dressed as Luna "nooooo!" S4E21.png|Nooooo! Rainbow Dash watching with disinterest S4E21.png The CMC standing in a field S4E21.png|"Earth!" "Unicorn!" "Pegasus!" The CMC form a pony pyramid S4E21.png|E! U! P! Big McIntosh under the Crusaders S4E21.png|E-UP! Big McIntosh and the Cutie Mark Crusaders S4E21.png Fluttershy dressed as Princess Celestia S4E21.png|Fluttershy looks great as a princess Pinkie Pie as General Firefly with a cannon S4E21.png Pinkie Pie firing cannon S4E21.png|The Party Cannon's earliest model. Pinkie Pie "I'll call them... the Wonderbolts!" S4E21.png Rarity "streamlined style by Flair d'Mare" S4E21.png Unnamed Pegasus as Admiral Fairweather S4E21.png Downdraft as Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Unnamed Pegasus as General Flash S4E21.png High Note as Commander Easyglider S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png CMC with picture of saluting Wonderbolts S4E21.png|Cutie Mark Crusader Wonderbolt Teachers! Yay!! Big Mac with picture of flying Wonderbolts S4E21.png Pinkie Pie with picture of Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Hedge shaped like Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png|How did they make that?! Wonderbolts insignia in the grass S4E21.png Wonderbolts flag S4E21.png Fluttershy "the history of the Wonderbolts!" S4E21.png|How could Rainbow have been oblivious to this entire display? Rainbow Dash thanking her friends S4E21.png Twilight "it all came from you" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E21.png Twilight "you learn without knowing you're learning" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash listening to Twilight S4E21.png Twilight "it's actually really brilliant" S4E21.png Rainbow Dash grinning S4E21.png Rainbow Dash "I always knew I was brilliant" S4E21.png|"I always knew I was brilliant!" Rainbow and friends laughing S4E21.png|Yeah! Sure, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash joins the reserves Twilight writing in the journal S4E21.png Rainbow Dash in the exam room S4E21.png|A lonely test should be nerve-wracking! Rainbow with a pencil in her mouth S4E21.png Rainbow flies up with completed test S4E21.png Rainbow throws test on examiner's desk S4E21.png Rainbow hovering in front of examiner S4E21.png Whiplash the examiner S4E21.png Whiplash looking over Rainbow's test S4E21.png Rainbow Dash confident S4E21.png|I know I passed it! Rainbow Dash's confidence falters S4E21.png|Well, at least I think I passed it. Whiplash looking at Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Rainbow Dash sweating S4E21.png|Uh, I'm p-pretty sure I passed it. Whiplash hands Rainbow's test back S4E21.png Rainbow afraid that she failed S4E21.png|Oh, I'm not so sure I passed it! Whiplash stamps sticker on test paper S4E21.png Test with perfect score S4E21.png Rainbow Dash happy again S4E21.png|*gasp* I passed it! Rainbow Dash happy that she passed S4E21.png|VICTORY!!! Promotional S4E21 promo.jpg|RAP? in My Little Pony?!?!? EW teaser of Testing Testing 1, 2, 3.jpg|Princess Twilight upstages RD in the Swag category. TV Guide's teaser of Testing Testing 1, 2, 3.jpg|Notorious P.I.E.??? Rainbow with sunglasses (Hub promotional teaser) S4E21.png|Nopony is cooler than Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash. Rainbow Dash celebrates her exam result S4E21.png|Pass! pl:Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3/Galeria